


Heavens Land

by orphan_account



Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Past Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:06:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23392216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In which Wonwoo wakes up in a land where the moon shines brighter than ever and dawn is the perfect time to spend with the ones you love.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan, Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Kim Mingyu/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	1. awakened

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy the madness :D

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wonwoo wakes up in a strange land

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me on my twitter acct!! : https://twitter.com/audstogyu

_"Wake up"_

He feels cold. Chills running through his body but he couldn't move. He couldn't pull the sheets up to his pink cheeks as if he was bound to the bed. His lips were getting chapped from the coldness, his skin was producing the little bubbles that make him whine as his hair stood up but he couldn't understand why he felt wet. Why his clothes seemed to stick to him if the air was cool and dry. Why he seemed to be shivering as if death was approaching and the only distance from him was hair.

_"Wake up, please"_

He couldn't lift his eyelids, he couldn't move. He can't even respond back. All he could do was listen to the familiar voice calling him, telling him, commanding him to wake up. He was being consumed by something that he cannot fight back. What was happening to him? He suddenly felt his lungs run out of air, filling up with water and he gasps but he couldn't wake up. 

_"Wonwoo please-"_

"Wake up, kid" He startles himself awake as his arm was being pinched painfully. His shoulders going up and down as he steadies his breathing, The pain on his arm had been long gone since he had awakened. He quietly gathers his thoughts and blinks a couple of times before looking up to see the man smiling at him. 

"Last stop for tonight, kid" Wonwoo only blinks at him before shaking his head. This must be a dream right? What did he mean by the last stop? He had just gone to bed around an hour ago and- he looks outside of the window and widened his eyes. He sees nothing but droplets of water on the window and nothing but dark green trees surrounding the train. Wait... _a train? What was he doing traveling in the middle of a rainy night?_ He hears the man cough above him and he quickly looks at him to see the man holding something while creepily smiling at him. 

"This is your ticket right?" The man says, giving him his ticket and Wonwoo eyes it. Hands shaking, he takes it and reads it carefully. **Jeon Wonwoo. 17th train. 11:11 pm. Diamond Station.** Where the hell was he? Diamond Station? There was no way he was in his hometown just riding the midnight train at an unholy hour. He should be at his house, sleeping on his barely-there mattress while his mother works at the diner and his father drinking his crate of beers and smoking those cheap cigars that Wonwoo would buy him after he gets off from work. 

"Where am I-" He was supposed to continue when he noticed he was all alone now on the train. He widened his eyes as he stands up. Looking to his right, he sees the exit and feels his heartbeat quicken as he realizes he was riding an empty train. Well, it was almost midnight but he expected more people on the train. Has he been alone all this time? 

"Hello? Mister?" He calls out, hoping the man or someone was going to respond to him but to no avail. He slowly walks out of the train and shivers as a cold wind passes by him. The station was bright, brighter than any city he has been through yet there was still nobody around him except for trees as high as the building in front of him. Biting his lip, he searches for his phone in his pocket and lets out a sigh when he realizes his pockets were empty. He never goes out of the house without his phone. 

"Enjoy paradise" He quickly turns around to see the man smiling at him as the train doors close and it speeds away from the station leaving Wonwoo alone. Has he gone insane? He shakes his head, slapping himself roughly and whines when the sting hits his now reddened cheek. No. He hasn't gone insane and no, he wasn't dreaming. This was real. 

He was lost in the middle of nowhere. 

"Calm down, Wonwoo. Maybe the station has a phone available" He says to himself to calm his nerves down. Opening the large wooden door he enters the station. He looks around for a phone, or anyone really but the station was also empty. Where were the workers? At least the janitors in this station that worked at night or the guard that could help him tell where he was. Nobody was here. He was so so so alone.

_Paradise._ He rubs his temples at the pain shooting in his head. He shrugs it off and spots a magazine. A faceless magazine? He picks it up from the chair that contained it and flips it open. His eyebrows furrowed as each of the pictures he sees is faceless, almost like someone printed this out intentionally. He sets it down with a frown. This was a weird place to be. Suddenly, a voice from the intercom surprises him. 

_"Welcome to paradise. Enjoy your stay here!"_ Paradise? This place wherever he was, was called paradise? He rubs his eyes, still thinking he was dreaming when the intercom speaks again. 

_"Please leave the station so you could start your stay! Thank you for coming to paradise!"_ When Wonwoo reopens his eyes, the doors behind him opened and it revealed a new path. He jolts in surprise as he wasn't seeing tracks anymore but a cemented path with street lights illuminating on it. Just what the hell was this place? Was he in another dimension? He barely even knew that he was walking out of the station when the lights behind him went off and he feels more alone than ever. Scratching his neck, he starts walking. Maybe he can pass by a house or someone that could help him go home or contact his parents. 

Walking among the streetlights with nothing around him was scary yet calming at the same time. He felt peace but his stomach was hurling of fear of being kidnapped or being murdered in this path but seeing as the forest surrounded him, it was impossible that someone would be stalking him. Nobody that insane would try and stab him in this path. Feeling the cold breeze, he shoves his hands in the pocket of his jacket. 

God, why did he have to wear such a thin jacket in one of the coldest nights of his life and if that wasn't enough, his head was pounding. His heart was barely giving him enough blood as his fingertips felt like an electric current. Just what was happening to him? He continues to walk but his pace gets slower and slower at each streetlight he passes and lets the pain consume him. 

He stopped, hand on his chest while his breathing was slowly eradicating. It felt numb, the pain wasn't stinging anymore but he couldn't breathe. He dropped down on his knees as he felt lightheaded. A light flashing on his face was all he remembered before his eyes rolled to the sky and darkness completely surrounded him. 

* * *

“Stop it. You’ll wake him up”

“No, I won’t. It isn’t as cold as you think”

“I touched it already Hannie. It’s cold as ice” Wonwoo slowly opened his eyes as coldness reach his forehead. He cracked one eye open before another, letting his vision become clear and he immediately notices a cat-like man smiling at him at the end of the bed.

“I told you he will wake up, Hannie” His eyes then travels to a hand that put the wet towel on his forehead. The other had dark brown hair whereas this one had platinum blonde hair. He had similar features to the dark brown-haired man but he was in Wonwoo’s words “stunning”. Actually, both of them were stunning.

“No, Soo. He woke up because you were babbling like crazy. You know how people get irritated when they hear you first thing in the morning” He watches the blonde roll his eyes before taking a look at him and smiling. Jisoo pouts but Wonwoo thinks its lovingly.

“Sorry about this. You were burning hot when we found you” The blonde says, shifting the cold towel on his forehead. Wonwoo doesn’t respond orally but his eyes were trying to say something that causes the blonde to look at the brown-haired man and nods.

“I’m Jeonghan and that’s Jisoo. We have been taking care of you for a few days now” Days? He has been asleep for days? Jisoo throws him a small smile.

“Don’t worry. It’s good that you have been resting. We found you almost dead on the path” Jeonghan shoots Jisoo a look and the latter bites his lip and shakes his head but he continues on.

“But it’s a good thing we found you. Anyways, you can return back to your slumber if you still feel tired but if you feel hungry, just meet us in the kitchen and we will prepare your food” Jisoo then tugs Jeonghan’s sleeve. Jeonghan then takes the basin of water and shoots Wonwoo a smile.

“If you also want to clean up, there’s a bathroom there” He points to the wooden door across the bed.

“You also have some clothes that you can change into, it’s in one of the cabinets I think. Sorry if it might be too big for you” Wonwoo nods and watches the two go out of the room and close the door to leave him in his thoughts. Where was he? He suddenly smells the familiar freshwater and sits up to look out of the open window next to the bed.

Ocean. Sand. Trees. Was he at the beach? Were Jeonghan and Jisoo living by the beach? That sounded cool. He lays the cold towel on the open window to make it dry and stretches his limbs only to whimper as his arms felt so worn out and out of its socket. He slowly takes off the sheer blanket and realizes he wasn’t in his clothes. These were way too big for him, the collar showing off his protruding collarbones and almost hanging off his shoulder however he cannot deny the comforting scent of mint from the orange shirt. His shorts, however, were tied up tightly so he thinks that they must have also been too big for him. Standing up, he groans at the ache of his back.

He makes his way to the bathroom which was pretty beautiful. Cream-colored tiles colored the floor and walls, several small potted plants hanging by the small window near the sink and marble coated everything for the counters, sink and even the tiles on the shower. Overall, he likes the simplistic style but also the little bits and pieces of colorful decoration. Shimming off of his clothes, he folds them neatly on the counter before hopping into the shower.

And of course what’s a shower without losing himself on his train of thoughts? The first thought that came in mind, why did he go here? He remembered the ticket that the man gave him who he was guessing was the conductor (he felt guilty just using the word “man” for a guy who clearly had a position in the train) but he didn’t remember ever going outside after he hit his head on his pillow and went to drift to la-la land. Even before then, he never thought about leaving home or has he ever remembered buying a ticket.

Second thought, he has been sleeping for days now? Days? He has never slept that long and even if he did, it didn’t result in him waking up with complete strangers taking care of him. Plus, he was sick? Jeonghan said he was burning up but did they see when Wonwoo was having a heart attack?

_“We found you almost dead”_ He just stands under the running warm water when he remembers Jisoo’s words. Dead? Is he- no, Wonwoo. You aren’t clearly dead. Who dies in their sleep perfectly healthy? Shrugging off, he grabs the bottle of shampoo in which, immediately opening the cap, it was the burst of coconut that Wonwoo could taste it. After shampooing, he grabs the body wash and of course, coconut body wash.

Did Jeonghan and Jisoo like coconuts? Must be if they live by the beach. After washing off the soap and vigorously scrubbing his body because god forbid that Wonwoo doesn’t like feeling an inch of his body dirty, he turns off the shower and dries himself with the yellow towel he found on the counters. Opening one of the cabinets, he spots the clothes that the pair had given him. It was just a simple white plain shirt and some bright red basketball shorts.

This one fit better than the other clothes he had earlier. He wondered whose are these? Rubbing the towel on his wet hair, he looks at himself in the mirror. His eyebrow rose when he sees himself glowing? It wasn’t an inside glow but rather an outside one, he can see it crystal clear. The only light that was being produced outside his glow was from the window and that wasn’t enough to cover the entire room. Shaking his head, it must have been he was sleeping so long and now he was seeing things. Looking around, he spots a conveniently placed toothbrush and toothpaste near the sink. Softly smiling, he brushes his teeth quickly as he hears his stomach growling. He never really had an appetite when it came to breakfast.

That or o one cooks around the house anymore. His mother works at a diner till around the morning he wakes up which was pretty early considering he is still studying and his dad is nowhere to be seen in the morning. Probably, out with his mistress or his friends. Wonwoo knew it, his mom knew it but yet they can’t seem to let go of the bastard because of Wonwoos education priorities. The fee was getting high even with his scholarship and his job as a barista was still not enough to cover almost 10% of his tuition.

His dad did promise that after he finished university, his mom and he will separate. Wonwoo cursed in his mind. Why prolong the pain when you can just end it here and there? There wasn’t a chance to even change. Were they still hoping to re-in kindle something that wasn’t there in the first place? Finishing brushing his teeth, he goes back to the room and neatly places the wet towel on the open window again next to the cold one. Licking his lips again, he finally has the courage to go out of the room.

He smells it. The familiar scent that he used to have when someone still cared about food in his house. Bacon, eggs frying up in a pan had never smelled better and he thinks it’s because he was near the salty ocean. He navigates his way to the kitchen to see the chef behind all of the rumble in his stomach.

“Hey! Food is almost ready” Jisoo says, eyeing him with delight. Wonwoo looks at him, still cautious. He hears another voice behind him, a voice that didn’t sound like a certain blonde-haired man.

“You’re awake” Immediately chills went up in his spine. This wasn’t Jeonghan or Jisoo speaking. This voice reeked of authority and order. His eyes immediately went to Jisoo who’s smile became bigger than before.

“Stop using that voice, Cheol. It’s scaring him” Jisoo turns off the stove once he finishes cooking the last of the bacon. Wonwoo hears “Cheol” chuckle behind him and after that “Cheol” was in front of him.

Are all of them gorgeous in this place? “Cheol” has fair skin that any girl would cry for. He had one of the longest lashes and the biggest doe eyes that Wonwoo has ever seen. His built packed muscles and screamed masculine, something that he would never achieve himself as he was thinner and anyone could break him as easy as a stick.

“Well, you haven’t seen the rest of the group so don’t call us gorgeous yet” Jisoo winks at him and Wonwoo immediately blushes. Hearing Cheol chuckle again, he hides his face.

“By the way, my name is Seungcheol, but you can use Cheol if you want-“

“Or cheollie. He likes that” Then walks in the blonde-haired man that ever had angelic features like he has been birthed to perfection. Seungcheol looks at Jeonghan with a small pout and the angel coos at him.

“Did you get the fruits from Seungkwan?” Jisoo asks, taking his apron off and Wonwoo notices the basket that Jeonghan was carrying. The blonde nodded and walked to the small table.

“By the way, we never got your name?” Seungcheol asked the stranger and Wonwoo’s eyes fall onto the taller.

“It’s Wonwoo. Jeon Wonwoo” Instantly the three of them weirdly smiled at him simultaneously.

“Well Wonwoo, would you like to join us for breakfast?” Jeonghan asked but not looking at him as he was pulling the fruits out of the basket. Oranges, Bananas and grapes revealed themselves looking fresh.

“S-Sure”

* * *

“So, Wonwoo. How did you get here?” Seungcheol starts after he shoved the small pieces of bacon in his mouth. Jeonghan immediately gets a tissue as he sees some oil drip from the corner of Seungcheol’s mouth and wipes it away. Wonwoo looks at him and looks down on his plate that he has been twisting his fork at.

“I-I just woke up in a train and it led me here” He doesn’t see the exchange look between the three of them. Jisoo then asked the next question.

“You didn’t wake up on the beach?” Wonwoo looks up and shakes his head. Why did Jisoo ask that? Jeonghan then interferes after.

“A train led you here? After that?” Wonwoo continues his story.

“When I woke up, the conductor gave me my ticket. I got dropped off at Diamond station. I entered the station to see if there’s any telephone available and I remember the intercom saying ‘welcome to paradise’. Next thing I knew I was walking a path and I didn’t even know where I was going and here I am” Wonwoo finishes his story in one breath. The three of them fell silent and Wonwoo thought it was his time to ask.

“I-…Where am I?” The three of them didn’t answer immediately but Jeonghan was the first one to speak up.

“You are in paradise” Jisoo looked at his partner, cautiously. Seungcheol spoke after once he sees Wonwoo’s uncomfortable state.

“Are you sure you didn’t wake up in the wrong station?” Seungcheol licks his lips and Wonwoo only shakes his head.

“I checked my ticket and the station’s name. I got off at Diamond station” The three of them share a look again. Wonwoo raises another question.

“C-Can you take me back to the station? I-I need to go home” He needs to go home now. He knows he already missed days of work and lectures. He hopes he still would receive his paycheck so that he can buy a new printer back home. Wonwoo jumps in surprise when he hears something drop. Jisoo dropped his fork on his plate with eyes widened like saucers.

“D-Did I-“

“Wonwoo, the station you are talking about…” Jeonghan looks at Seunghceol for help while his hand found Jisoo’s shaky one and intertwines their fingers.

“I think you need to know this, Wonwoo. People rarely go here because it’s the farthest one, with this the station rarely functions as an actual station. Sometimes the workers there don’t go to work for months’ end because nobody goes here. Sometimes its just a literal ghost station, an abandoned one” Wonwoo raises his brow, confused.

“What are you trying to say?” Seungcheol sighs, putting his fork down on his already finished plate.

“I’m saying that it might take months before you can go home” Wonwoo freezes at this. Months? Months before he can go back to his old life? Months before he could see his family? Months before he could be a university student again?

“We can try to check every day if the station is open but since you got here without anyone around the station I doubt you can go home as early as a month” Wonwoo felt his whole world crash. Staying in a place where he doesn’t know anybody? Staying in paradise when it was hell for him? He closed his eyes as his head started to throb so much.

“Wonwoo, are you okay?” He hears Jeonghan’s calming voice reaching out to him and he looks up, vision still blurry.

“I-“ Wonwoo feels the numbing pain again and suddenly he blacks out.


	2. meet us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wonwoo wakes up and meets the gang except for one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Mingyu Day!!! :-D follow me at my twitter acct: https://twitter.com/audstogyu

"Wonwoo, honey. Wake up" The boy opened his eyes, still blurry but he can see the outline of the woman who he was looking for. Her black hair suppressing over her few grey hairs shaped in a bun while the wrinkles on her eyes ever so creased as her smile went from ear to ear. Wonwoos eyes had become clearer as he scratches away the sand in his eyes. 

So that was just a dream. Paradise was a dream. Seungcheol, Jeongahn, and Jisoo were not real people. They were just in a dream that Wonwoo created in his mind to make a story about but who he could tell the story to? His mother was stressed, his father barely acknowledges him and he was alone in university that makes him look like an outcast but as he watched and heard from other people, it's normal to be alone in university and put on a fake smile. He sits up, a hand immediately finding his cold one and he jumps at the action. 

_Something feels off..._

"Have breakfast, honey. I made your favorite" Wonwoo only stared at his mother, feeling something sinister behind his mothers' smile. This wasn't the usual mornings Wonwoo would wake up to. He would wake up with the window open and the blanket falling off his bed as the birds chirped and the sun rose. He would wake up to his mother sleeping and his father closing the front door. 

"Come on, Wonwoo. _You are going to love it_ " That immediately sent his skin to make the thin hair stand up. There was something wrong. This wasn't his mother, this was someone else portraying as her. 

"Mom? Is everything-" Before he could even finish, his mother quickly runs out of his room, laughing. He felt his stomach drop to the floor as nervousness hit him like a stone being thrown at him. He pushes himself up to stand, the fear rising as he hears something drop to the floor. He runs to where the noise is and stands at the doorway frozen. 

"Wonwoo" He widened his eyes as he stares at what's happening before him. His mother's body fell to the floor, the eerie smile still plastered to her face but her chest filled with the crimson color that Wonwoo always paled to look at but there was nothing worse than the man standing before him a couple of meters away. His dad was holding a gun that shot the bullet straight to her heart. 

The same smile plastered to his face like his mothers. 

"Wonwoo" His name hit him. His father's voice hit him. His tears hit the floor. He wanted to run, wanted to call the police and make him go away but why wasn't he moving? Why wasn't he running to where he needs to be? He watches as his father's feet come closer, sirens ringing in his head but he was glued to the wooden floor as blood reached his feet. 

Something was pressed to his forehead and his ear. 

The gun on his head while his father's lips on his ear. 

"You are always a disgrace" 

_BANG!_

His body falls back but his watery eyes still on his father's figure. He doesn't feel the pain but he could feel his body losing its function to live. He barely felt the bullet enter his head because all he heard was the laughter that came out of his father's lips. He sees him kneel down next to his head, his free hand touching the sides of his mouth. 

"Smile for me, Wonwoo" His hand forces the corners of Wonwoo's mouth, forcing him to smile as if he wasn't about to die. As if he was so happy about dying like the body in the kitchen that he dearly loves so much. He just looks up one last time and hears his father laugh as his body turns into a useless one in a couple of seconds. Before darkness could fully consume, he hears something come out of his father's mouth. 

_"I'm sorry"_

"-WONWOO!" He sits up immediately, eyes widening as tears wet the blanket below him. Jeonghan was with him on the bed, sitting down next to him as he reaches out for Wonwoo's shaking hand, enveloping them with his. He had been watching him since he passed out a few hours ago, always checking his temperature or any signs of discomfort from the other. He was about to fall asleep in his chair when he hears the slightest whimper from the sleeping figure. 

Until it turns into a full-on screaming that it makes his ear bleed. 

Thinking that holding his hand wouldn't work, he grabs Wonwoo's thin shoulders and pulls him into a hug. That makes Wonwoo calm down that he stops shaking but his tears wouldn't stop flowing. He doesn't even know why he can't stop crying, why his heart was bleeding sadness, why his body seemed to be washed out of tears and numbness. 

"It's okay, Wonwoo. Just cry it out" He hears Jeonghan softly whisper to him, hoping that it would comfort him in a way that he can tell Jeonghan what happened. He was always a listener even before he met Jisoo and Seungcheol. As Wonwoo continues with his sobs, Jeonghan hears the door open and frowns when he sees Seungcheol enter the room with a concerned look on his face. 

"I heard him scream, Han. I came as quickly as I could-" Jeonghan shushes his boyfriend, he holds out one hand hoping that Seungcheol would take it while his other went to Wonwoo's back. Seungcheol takes Jeonghan's hand and the other going to Wonwoo's shoulder. It was quiet. So quiet for a household that was usually happy and loud. Of course, there were moments where it was supposed to be quiet but it never ended were one of them was having nightmares and crying endlessly. 

Paradise wasn't supposed to be like this. 

After what seemed like hours of constant rubbing on Wonwoo's back and telling him it's going to be okay, the latter stopped crying and slowly pulls away from Jeonghan's hold. His eyes sore and red, dry tears still visible on his cheeks and new ones but the last ones making its way down. Jeonghan gives him a soft smile. 

"You okay now?" Seungcheol breaks the beautiful silence and Wonwoo _feels_ that he was okay so he nods his head. He still doesn't understand what that dream meant but he was so sure it was real, it felt real. 

"Can you talk about it? You don't have to tell us anything if you don't want to but it might help you feel better" Seungcheol adds to his question, hand now letting go of Wonwoo'c back once he realizes that he doesn't need as much support anymore. Wonwoo settles for taking a deep breath first and closing his eyes. 

"I d-dreamed of m-my father killing my mom and me" It was only the first sentence that escaped Wonwoo's mouth and the air around the three of them had become tense. They don't say anything but they are both worried. 

"I dreamed of waking up to my mother who- I knew wasn't my mother. Next thing I knew, I saw her body in the kitchen. _Her dead body._ but she was happy, she was smiling a-and I saw my d-dad standing there holding a gun" Wonwoo barely wanted to continue anymore because he can feel the vile come up in his throat. God, he wanted to vomit. He wanted to cry and cry until the dream was far long gone in the back of his mind. Jeonghan shakes his head, shushing him. 

"You don't have to tell us what happened next, we know" Jeonghan says, hesitantly putting his hand on Wonwoo's cheek who jumped at the action first before melting in the soft hands of the angel-like man. Seungcheol spoke up next. 

"Do you want to go back to sleep? Are you hungry?" He was trying to lift up the mood which he guessed worked when he hears the rumbling of Wonwoo's stomach. They all chuckled and for the first time today, Wonwoo smiled at them. 

"I guess you are. Come on, Jisoo probably is preparing lunch now" Wonwoo realizes that it was the same day and Jeonghan notices the look on his face. 

"You have been gone for like an hour or so. Don't worry. You didn't miss anything special" Great, it was his first day here and already he had fainted. Following the pair to the kitchen, he spots the brown-haired man placing bowls on the table. Jisoo spots them and softly smiles at the awoken Wonwoo. They sit down without another word, Seungcheol's hand coming near Jeonghan's who takes it wholeheartedly. Jisoo then comes back with a pot and opens it to reveal what appears to be boiled chicken soup. They must have gotten the look on Wonwoo's face and Jeonghan coughs to get his attention. 

"It's _Samgyetang._ It's ginseng chicken soup. Jisoo has been forcing us to eat healthier besides breakfast" Jeonghan says, smirking as Jisoo gives a bowl full to Wonwoo. Seungcheol chuckles not far after. 

"Well excuse you for making you healthier than letting your body become oil and sweets, Hannie" Jisoo sticks out his tongue as he ladles the soup onto Seungcheol's bowl before Jeonghan. 

"Plus maybe you should exercise more with Cheol, maybe then you won't be bored around the house" Jeonghan pouts which makes Jisoo and Seungcheol hold back a laugh. Wonwoo just watches them and realizes that they are in fact, in a polyamorous relationship. It wasn't common though as well it wasn't weird. He just hasn't seen a polyamorous relationship in person. Even at university where gossip is the first subject everyone had to take because apparently it gets everyone on their high horse. Wonwoo never listened to those gossips. Why?

_Love is love. Humans are humans._ Whether or not there are thousands of people who are in a relationship, Wonwoo cannot say an opinion about it because who was he to say something about love? He had never been in love. He had been loved but to whom he could show his love? He never found himself as a romantic or even a lovable human being. He kept in his nose in his books, kept his ears preoccupied with music and his hands wither writing his homework or holding a cheap cup of coffee that was way too bitter for anyone else drinking it. 

"Oh please, Jisoo. You know I hate over-working myself especially since muscle dude right here forced me to do heavy workout for two straight hours!" Seungcheol raised his arms up, surrendering to the blonde beside him. 

"It was just for one day!" Seungcheol rebutted. 

"It was my first day!" Jeonghan raised and that made Seungcheol frown. He did remember that Jeonghan couldn't move for a straight week after the workout. They had to massage him every morning and night to ease the soreness a bit. 

"But Hannie, we should start strong so we can finish strong!" Seungcheol reasoned and Jisoo finally sits down next to Wonwoo, munching on the meal he made. 

"If you haven't guessed right now, Seungcheol's the oldest one by a couple of months. Followed by Jeonghan and me" Jisoo says, smiling at Wonwoo who seemed fond of their relationship. So they are in the same age group then? That would make sense since none of them used honorifics. 

"But basically our mentality is reverse. Usually, I have the brain then Jeongahn and last but not least Seungcheol" Jisoo giggles and eats some of the chicken. Wonwoo nods, finishing his meal which was absolutely delicious. He might have to thank Jisoo for the meals today. He must have zoned out a bit, only focused on eating because next thing he knows Jisoo and Jeonghan were getting up and grabbing the empty bowls and pot to wash up leaving Seungcheol and him alone at the dining table. 

"So, Wonwoo. Since you might be staying here for a few weeks or a few months until the station's back running I am going to tell you a few rules here" Seungcheol starts, not starting off easy with the whole "station" thing but he guesses that's his way of formally speaking for once. 

"We all help around the house. As you can see, Jisoo does the cooking and most of the cleaning. Jeonghan gets the groceries available from our friends which I will introduce to you later. He also cleans around the house. I do most of the hard stuff. Repairing, building, farming, anything really" Wonwoo nods and Seungcheol continues. 

"Sometimes we exchange roles, depending on what the other is feeling that day or if he is sick. Jisoo mostly gets sick that's why we only let him do the easier but fun stuff. Jeonghan doesn't want to get bored so he does a morning jog to our friends to exchange food but is also stuck with Jisoo just in case. I am sure you guessed that my job in the house is outside. Ironic but it's good. So your job in the house...." Seungcheol trails off, making sure Wonwoo is listening to him by looking him in the eyes. 

"We won't give you anything harsh. Our friends and I can build you a small little cottage for yourself if you want the privacy but we can always give you food and some clothes. We won't ever deny you asking for help" Seungcheol finally gives him a warm smile. Wonwoo can see why Jeonghan and Jisoo have fallen for such a man. He was harsh yet considerate. 

"I think I'll stay with you guys for a while" He wouldn't really wanna bother Seungcheol into building a cottage for him if he was going to leave so soon. Plus, he liked it here. Seungcheol nods, the smile never faltering. 

"Of course. We are glad to let you live here" Jisoo and Jeonghan were finally done washing the dishes and were watching the conversation unfold in front of them. It was comforting at a home where he was welcomed. 

"Anyways, we need to get going. I bet the gang is dying to meet you" Seungcheol says, standing up and fixing up the chairs. Wonwoo copies him, silently. Jeonghan and Jisoo approach Seungcheol, both pecking his lips with a smile. 

"Bring an umbrella, it's scorching hot today. Also, tell Hansol that I am coming over to see Jihoon" Jeonghan says and Seungcheol nods. Wonwoo and Seungcheol both made their way out of the house and he finally sees paradise within paradise. 

White sand reflected the sun making it look like crystals while the ocean crashes their blue dye that turns into foam as soon as they meet at the sand with the force of the current. Palm trees surrounded everywhere they walked leaving them mostly in the shade so they didn't really need an umbrella but Seungcheol would rather bring it than to have an earful of Jeonghan's nags in his ear for several days. 

"So, since you are staying here for a while. Tell me about yourself" Seungcheol starts as he shoves his hand in the pocket of his shorts. Wonwoo looks at him before looking down at the ground. 

"I'm a university student studying medicine. I work at a cafe as a barista to provide for myself and my family" Wonwoo says, the smell of the salty ocean mixed with the fresh air hitting his nostrils ever so pungent that it makes his stomach twist and turn. Seungcheol nods, immediately following it up with a question. 

"So you wanna become a doctor?" Wonwoo shrugs but nods. Seungcheol raises his eyebrow. 

"Not really. It was my parents' choice. I wanted to study literature but they won't allow me to do it unless I make a tons of money" He remembers trying so hard to convince his parents to let him study what he was destined to do. He loved writing, he loved reading, he loved having to imagine things and being so critical about it. That's why he spent so much time reading novels than medical books bu he never failed a single quiz. Too scared to be bashed by his parents. Seungcheol stopped walking making the other stop as well. 

"What's wrong?" Wonwoo asks, looking back onto him. 

"You didn't tell your parents your true passion?" Wonwoo's face turned sad and sour at the same time. He knew he would have regretted wasting ten years of his life dedicated to getting the "Dr." in his name but it wasn't like they had a choice as well. They wanted him to succeed and Wonwoo didn't see any problem with that but the thing is he wasn't happy. 

"I tried but then I realized even if it's your passion, you can never replace the smile on your parents if you graduate what they want for you" Seungcheol caught Wonwoo's smile. Fake. Fake smile. Seungcheol can spot fakeness in the distance. Wonwoo wasn't happy and he can feel it through the words he spoke. 

"Parent should never force their broken dreams onto their children" He freezes at Seugncheol's cold words because it's true. His mom was supposed to be entering college when she got pregnant with him, his father was supposed to be a pharmacist until Wonwoo was born. They were both supposed to continue with their dreams if Wonwoo didn't come along. 

Maybe that's why his dad was an alcoholic, maybe that's why his mom was stuck at the diner since he was born. Maybe that's why they never ever were a happy family just like his friend's family. Maybe they wished Wonwoo was never born and they are both succeeding, financially and their relationship wouldn't be as unstable. 

"I'm sorry. I just had to-" Wonwoo cuts off Seungcheol. 

"No, it's okay. I understand" Seungcheol starts to come closer to him, a frown glued to his face. He didn't mean to sadden the younger. It was his personality to be cutthroat, to give tough love to the people he cares about. 

"Still, I'm sorry. I understand the parents' part. I know how it feels to be force into doing something you don't like" After this, they both started walking or Seungcheol started walking in front of Wonwoo who was silent after the conversation. He didn't blame Seungcheol for feeling like that, his feelings were valid anyways. They stayed like that for a few minutes and Wonwoo lets himself collect his thoughts when a scream nearby. 

"YAH! BOO SEUNGKWAN!" The scream startles him but it doesn't startle the older. Following Seungcheol, the finally reached a group of people near the forest, sitting in a circle. with a pile of wood in the center. They looked like they just have seen a comedy show, by the way, they are laughing. There are two people trying to catch each other, one of them was holding paintbrush filled to the brim with white paint dripping off of it. He was fairly small but his muscles screamed something else. He had black hair and a pair of eyeglasses stuck to his face. 

The other was running, laughing like a maniac and trying to survive. This one had brownish-black hair and the most adorable and puffy cheeks. Wonwoo counts in his head, one-two, five. There were five people. Five people that he was going to meet today other than Seungcheol, Jeonghan, and Jisoo. A tall man spots them and instantly stops the two from acting like children that make Wonwoo watch in awe. He was tall, taller than him and Suengcheol combined. He might be six feet if WOnwoo can calculate that easy. He also had gorgeous tan skin.

"Yah! Chan, Seungkwan! Seungcheol-Hyung is here" The taller calls out and instantly the two which he guesses, Chan and Seungkwan stopped their kid play and Chan drops the paintbrush behind him. He had paint struck across his shirt, some reaching onto his face. Suddenly five pairs of eyes were onto him. 

"I'm guessing you guys still haven't finished the boat?" Seungcheol questions them but their focus was on Wonwoo so they ignored him. They even got up from their seat to greet Wonwoo, except one.

"Hyung, is he the new member?" One of them asked, brown hair glowing under the sun rays, some moles scattered around his face and a pointy nose. Wonwoo thinks he is an actor. Seungcheol sighs guessing he had to ask the question later. 

"This is Wonwoo" Everyone game him a small smile. 

"I'm Mingyu" Wonwoo nods to the taller. Okay, so he was the 6-foot man. 

"I'm Seokmin! Nice to meet you" So he is the one who looks like an actor. 

"I'm Chan! Sorry for my face and my shirt. Someone just had to think it was funny to play a prank on me" Chan angrily looked at Seungkwan who was holding back his laugh. 

"Well, sorry Chan. You shouldn't have played a prank on me while I was sleeping so we are even, I am Seungkwan by the way! The group's vitamin!" Wonwoo can see why he was the happy pill of the group. He was joyful than the rest of the group. Seungcheol still hasn't spoken but he was looking at one person who didn't get up to greet Wonwoo. The other was busying himself carving something on a piece of wood he found lying on the floor.

"Jihoon, aren't you going to greet our new guest?" "Jihoon" looks up. Wonwoo notes how Jihoon is wearing a long-sleeved shirt on such a hot day. It looked thick as well. Wonwoo guessed he was the quiet one. 

"Name's Jihoon. Welcome" That was the coldest welcome that Wonwoo has ever received. Well, at least Jihoon greeted him. It was better than nothing. Jihoon goes back to carving something on the wood, avoiding everyone's gazes as possible. 

"That's Jihoon, he usually isn't fond of newcomers. Trust me, once he gets closer to you, he gets clingy" Seokmin whispers to Wonwoo. 

"Why is he wearing long sleeves?" Wonwoo asks for himself but his eyes meet Chan who frowns. 

"We...don't know. The only person who knows is-" 

"Hansollie!" Seungkwan happily skips over to the man coming behind the trees, wood and leaves being carried behind his back. Seungkwan helps him by carrying half of the wood. He seemed foreign, he looks foreign. Hansol smiles settling down the stuff he collected onto the ground and spots Wonwoo. He immediately comes over. 

"Hey, man. Hansol" Hansol brings his hand up and Wonwoo shakes it, smiling. Hansol seemed like a cool dude. 

"Wonwoo" Hansol chuckles, before getting the others a small "good afternoon". Chan nudges at Wonwoo, his lips pointing at Hansol. 

"Hansol only knows the reason by the way" Wonwoo doesn't get it but after Hansol grabs the knife and the wood away from Jihoon's hands and kneels down, he gets it entirely. The others watch hos Hansol whispers to Jihoon, lovingly but the smaller seems to not respond letting Hansol sigh and takes his hand before standing up.

"I'm gonna bring Jihoon back for a while. We'll meet you at the campfire later on" All of them nodded and Hansol's meets Wonwoo's eyes. 

"Nice to meet you, by the way, Wonwoo. I'm hoping to get to know you later" Wonwoo softly smiles and nods. They watch as Hansol takes Jihoon wherever they needed to go but Wonwoo guesses to their house. After that, the group went noisy again. 

"So Wonwoo, wanna help us make a boat?" Seungkwan asks before glaring at Chan who mocks him. Wonwoo chuckles and they all take a seat on the log, the newcomer watching as they started to work. Wonwoo finds it fascinating how he got comfortable around them easily. 

"How did you get here, Wonwoo?" The first question was raised by Mingyu who as helping Seungcheol tie up a few pieces of wood together. 

"I woke up on a train leading me here. I got dropped off at the diamond station. Next thing I knew, I was walking to anywhere really, nowhere to go. I didn't know why I was on the train or how I even got to the train" Wonwoo starts eyeing everyone's reaction. Mingyu and Seungcheol remained neutral, only smiling for him to continue while Chan, Seunkwan, and Seokmin had shock written in their faces. 

"Wait, you got here by train? You didn't wake up on the beach?" Wonwoo shakes his head at Seungkwan's question. He didn't understand why are they asking why didn't he wake up on the beach? 

"No, why do you ask?" Seungkwan and Seungcheol exchanged glances with the latter shaking his head. 

"Nothing. Most of us just wake up on the beach" Suengkwan muttered out and Wonwoo was about to ask about it when he, himself was bombarded with questions from Seokmin.

"How did the hyungs find you then? Who found you? I think I also heard from the hyungs that you were in a coma for several days and-" 

"Seokmin". One by one please" Seungcheol grunted and Seokmin immediately apologizes and looks at Wonwoo innocently. 

"It's okay. All I remember was my head was hurting really bad and I couldn't breathe. That's when I guess a flashlight spotted me and here I am and yeah, you are right, Seokmin. Jisoo and Jeonghan told me I was out for a few days. I guessed I had a fever for a couple of days" Wonwoo finishes his story. Seungceol then pats him on the knee. 

"I'm the one who found you by the way. Jisoo, Jeonghan and I split up that night because it was our time to patrol paradise and I found you lying on the pavement that night" Seungcheol finally confesses which makes Wonwoo smile. He never got to thank him because if he didn't find him, Wonwoo would be food for animals or whatever hides in paradise that wasn't human. Now that was disgusting to even think of. 

"Thank you Seungcheol...hyung" They all let out a small laugh with Seungcheol shaking his head. 

"You don't have to call me that. Seungcheol would be fine" Wonwoo still didn't feel right not using honorifics to someone who was older but he shouldn't push it. Be respectful, Jeon Wonwoo. 

"How about you guys? How did you get here?" They all exchanged nervous glances and there was something off here. Wonwoo furrowed his brows, was there something wrong about what he asked? 

"We-" Chan was about to speak when he hears a yell behind him. 

"GOOD AFTERNOON EVERYONE AND ANYONE!" 

"Soonyoung hyung! Minghao-hyung!" Chan runs to the pair who was walking near them. The pair was dripping wet, wooden surfboards on their hand while a wet shirt hangs on their shoulders. Both of them hugged Chan who giggled like a baby. Wonwoo found Chan to be cute, like a younger brother. 

"Hey, Chan! You didn't come with us surfing today?" Soonyoung asked with a pout making Minghao roll his eyes. 

"Sorry hyung! Seungcheol-hyung ordered me to work on the boat and I didn't want to but he forced me to say yes because if I didn't, Jisoo hyung would stop sending me his cooking and I would starve to death and-" Chan was scratching the back of his neck. 

"Okay, Chan. That's enough. Soonyoung, Minghao come here" Seungcheol commands and Wonwoo can sense the authority in his voice. Minghao grabs Soonyoung's arm and pulls him away before Soonyoung could baby Chan even further and comes closer to Seungcheol. 

"Oh hey, it's the newcomer! Hello! My name is Soonyoung! What's yours?!" Wow, he was loud. 

"My name is Wonwoo" Soonyoung was smiling as if his lips were about to split open by how wide he was smiling. Wonwoo guesses he was the jokester of the group. He then gazes to Minghao who seemed unflattered by Soonyoung's presence but what could you do? 

"My name is Minghao. Nice to meet you" Wonwoo cocks his head to the side by the accent and Mingaho notices it. 

"I'm Chinese by the way. Excuse my poor pronunciation" Wonwoo nods, understanding. 

"It's okay. My name is Wonwoo by the way" Minghao gives him a soft smile and instantly frowns when he hears a whine beside him. Mingyu and Soonyoung were talking among themselves but what shocked Wonwoo the most was that Soonyoung was on Mingyu's lap, whining like a baby as Mingyu scolded him. 

"But I don't wanna!" Soonyoung yells out, pursing his lips as he wiggles in Mingyu's lap wherein the other tsked at the action. 

"Go and shower, Soonyoung-hyung. You might get sick if you don't take a shower and wash off the sand in your body" Mingyu continue to scolds the older, unaware that all eyes are on them and ears hearing their conversation. So they were a couple along with the trio and Hansol and Jihoon then? Huh. 

"Sorry about that. Soonyoung gets all lovey-dovey wherever Mingyu is" Minghao sits beside him, the towel on his head to dry off his hair. Wonwoo didn't need to confirm anymore that they were true, in fact, a couple. Seungkwan and Seokmin both made a gagging noise as Soonyoung cuddled closer to Mingyu. Chan just watches his hyung, fondly whereas Seungcheol smiles at them until one question popped into his mind. 

"Where's Junhui?" 


End file.
